Many articles of footwear include an insole that provides support and comfort to a wearer's foot. The insole is typically a thin sheet of material that is layered over the midsole and that is disposed directly below the wearer's foot. The insole can have a substantially constant thickness throughout. Also, the insole can be flat, or the insole can be curved (e.g., to conform more closely to the curvature of the wearer's foot).
Insoles can be made out of many different types of material. Some insoles are made of leather or plastic and do not substantially provide cushioning. Other insoles are made of resilient materials such as foam, gel, and rubber, to provide a cushioning layer to provide additional comfort and to dampen (i.e., attenuate) impact loads and other loads. Additionally, some insoles can include raised areas or other features that increase the insole's ability to dampen impact or other loads. However, most of the known insoles that provide ample cushioning and dampening do not adequately provide other beneficial characteristics such as moisture control, breathability, etc.
Accordingly, despite the benefits of known insoles for articles of footwear, there remains a need for impact-attenuating insoles that do not compromise breathability, comfort, and moisture control.